This invention relates generally to side view mirror assemblies of the type employed for vehicles and, more particularly, provides a spring biased mirror assembly having means for adjusting the orientation of the mirror selectively characterized by the provision of electromagnetic release means enabling such adjustment.
Conventional side view mirror assemblies for vehicles include a housing, means for securing the housing to the vehicle, a mirror mounting structure secured interior of the housing, mirror support means and adjusting means intermediate the mirror support and the mirror mounting structure for selectively controlling the orientation of the mirror. These assemblies further include spring biased clamping means for maintaining the mirror in a set orientation against undesired change from the set orientation.
It has been found that in normal use vibrations from engine operation, wind, road surface conditions, etc. tend to loosen the clamp means with resultant displacement of the mirror glass from the desired orientation. The ordinary spring load may be fully or partially overcome. This condition permits vibration of the mirror supporting structure or parts thereof with complementary vibration of the mirror surface contributing to blurring or distortion of the mirror image without affecting dislodgement of the mirror glass. Misorientation of the mirror support means and other involuntary adjustments of the mirror from its set orientation are also encountered. In the present invention, this effect is overcome by increasing the strength of the spring component of the clamping means to minimize the vibrational backlash between the mechanical elements of the assembly and hence relatively strong springs have been utilized. These high load springs are selected to possess sufficient strength normally to prevent making any orientation adjustments, even desirable adjustments. Yet, the present invention enables limited manipulation of the mirror to permit positional adjustments without reducing the normal load strength of the spring component of the clamping means and reduces the chances of the adjusted position being inadvertently changed by closing of the vehicle door or when the vehicle is involved in a collision of a minor nature. It further provides for such manipulation without significant increase in cost or operation.